


Wolfer One Shot

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: I find a wolf miraculous, so I use it to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently Ladybug also found a wolf miraculous, so she fought me, thinking I stole it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Wolfer One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on a prompt that inspired me when I had no ideas. By the way, my oc's name isn't my real name.

MLB Wolfer One Shot

I walk around Le Marais, a neighborhood in Paris. While strolling, something shiny caught my eye. As I, Emma, move toward it, I find that it is a bracelet with a wolf shape on it. When I pick it up, a mysterious light spirals out of it and a tiny floating creature comes out as I put it on.

“Who are you? What is going on?” I say surprised and look at the mysterious creature.

“Hello there, I am Howwl, the kwami of the wolf miraculous,” Howwl explains, “to transform, say Howwl, fur on!”

I can’t believe I get to finally do what Ladybug and Chat Noir do! I think of a cool wolf hero design in my head first. I then go to a concealed alleyway, knowing I don’t want potential villains going after my civilian self.

“Ok then. Howwl, fur on!” I holler. 

All of a sudden, my hands touch the top of my head to reveal ears, my soft dark purple hair fades from my natural color at the roots, all the way to white at the tips, and a disguise appears on me, from mask to toe and front to back, all white. Finally, I get a weapon, which takes the form of a sword made of ice that can’t melt. I make a pose with one paw in front with the other behind. I must be an arctic fox miraculous holder.

“So cool!” I whisper to myself. . I call myself Arcwolf. I find a manual in the icy sword. In it, there is a list of my main power and a few side powers, as well as how to detransform. I run faster than usual back to my house and up to my room.

“Fur off,” I say as my civilian clothes reappear and Howwl gets out of my wrist.

“You are not the only superhero around here. You can also use your sword to get off the ground as well, because it extends and you can use that to push yourself off the ground to get to places quicker,” Howwl informs me.

I decide to wear the miraculous so it does not end up in the wrong hands. I’ve always heard about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I was even a temporary hero for the order of the guardians, but I never had my own permanent miraculous. I knew to keep it secret, as I had to do that last time. I did not know if I was ready to make up lies just to be a hero yet, but I will try. However, nothing happened yet, so at least I do not have to lie about it.

The next day, I see everyone panic outside, and decide to use my new powers.

“Time to try my hand at this new miraculous. Howwl, fur on!” I shout, and I become Arcwolf again. I extend my icy sword and find whatever they are panicking about. I see an akumatized villain.

“I never got to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I’m so excited!” I say to myself as I see the famous duo in the distance.

“Hi Ladybug and Chat Noir,” I say, “time to help you both out.”

“Excuse me, _help_ us out? You _stole_ the wolf miraculous. I found it and took it with me. You can help us now, but I’m definitely going to fight you for it after this villain,” Ladybug accuses me.

“No I did not, I found it on the ground,” I explain.

“Likely story,” Ladybug says.

There is no more time left to lose. We all fought the villain. She uses her lucky charm, he uses cataclysm, and I use my special power, Arctic Destroyer, meaning whoever I touch with the sword will just fall and stay there. We found the object the akuma was in.

“Pound it!” the three of us say.

“Just like you, I’ll be detransforming in five minutes and then you can fight me, after you and I get our kwamis some food,” I explain. I run to a nearby concealed alleyway and detransform.

“Howwl, what do you eat for energy?” I ask her.

“I eat any kind of meat, but it’s ok if you can’t find any,” Howwl responds.

“I see a bakery around here. I know there isn’t any meat, but some bread or pastries will have to do for now,” I say.

I cautiously enter the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It smells like warm, fresh bread, delicious pastries, and cake.

“Hello, may I have a small croissant please?” I ask.

I see a small family of bakers, either at the counter or making more bakery items.

“Here is your croissant,” a young preteen says as she hands me a croissant.

“Thank you,” I respond.

“No problem,” she says, “come back tomorrow!”

“I might,” I say as I pay and then go to the same concealed alleyway and gave Howwl a croissant, “feel better, Howwl?”

“Much better,” Howwl replies.

“Alright. I somehow sensed another wolf miraculous in that bakery. For now, Howwl, fur on!”

I was then nervous. Fighting with a hero against a common enemy is one thing, but fighting alone against someone so powerful is a different thing.

I see Ladybug, who is starting to attack me.

“By the way Ladybug,” I continue as she keeps attacking me, “my hero name is Arcwolf. Nice meeting you.”

“Not nice meeting you, little miraculous thief,” Ladybug answers.

“I’m pretty sure I did not take it the miraculous I have from anywhere except for the ground. I’m no thief,” I say, “Ladybug, I can explain.”

“You certainly are a thief,” Ladybug says, “Where else would the wolf miraculous be?”

“I sense another miraculous of my kind. If you stop attacking, you could follow me. It’s ok if you don’t though,” I keep explaining.

She keeps attacking me, so I have no choice. “Arctic destroyer!” I say. I touched Ladybug with my icy sword and she falls and stays there. It would last for only a minute, so I take her to the upstairs of the bakery, and I sense the other wolf miraculous even more.

One minute later, Ladybug opens her eyes.

“Why did you do that?” she asks.

“I had to. Here is the miraculous you are looking for,” I point to another wolf shaped bracelet while still transformed, “I sensed it a little earlier, but you wouldn’t listen, so I had no choice. I made sure it didn’t last long, so you can keep protecting Paris when you wake up. I am glad to help whenever you need me, and thank you very much for saving Paris. I’m a BIG fan! Bye Ladybug!” “Bye, and I’m sorry about not trusting you,” Ladybug answers. “That’s ok,” I say as I extend my sword back to my house. It isn’t far away from the bakery.

“Howwl, fur off,” I say as I turn back into my civilian self. “What a fight with and against Ladybug. I guess I could see why it seems like I stole the wolf miraculous. I didn’t know there were multiple wolf ones,” I tell Howwl. “Even I was surprised. I knew there were other miraculous of different kinds, but never another one of my kind,” Howwl answers. Another miraculous of the same kind is rare.


End file.
